steven_universe_fanbasefandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter 5: New Cargo (Galactic Journey)
Chapter 5: New Cargo The ship had just left Earth's atmosphere when the jasper came up to Chrome Diopside. "Hey, it's my turn to watch over these little runts." Jasper spoke in her rough, commanding voice. "Before I go anywhere, I need some answers. Why didn't we check on cluster? That was the entire point of coming to this planet!" Chrome Diopside snapped back, clearly annoyed. Her entire point of being on the mission was to check the Earth cluster, and if they weren't going to, this had been a colossal waste of her time. "Look, something came up, and takes priority over any geo-weapons. We're going back to homeworld, Peridot is setting a course now. Now, get out of here, I don't need your help watching over two worthless excuses for gems!" Something clearly had angered Jasper, as she was more irritable than usual. Chrome Diopside decided that it was the best course of action to take Jasper's advice and went off to take a walk. She hadn't gotten too far before she noticed another active gem destabilization field. Inside the cell sulked a blue gem who carried a very dejected look. Chrome Diopside approached the gem, but before she could speak, the gem snapped at her. "Steven?! I thought I told you to stop trying to escape!" The gem looked up toward Chrome Diopside, sporting a loom of worry that quickly changed to alarm upon noticing she had not been who she was expecting. "Oh, I'm sorry! I thought you were...someone else. I didn't know there were other gems on this ship, they didn't say anything." Chrome Diopside quickly recognized the gem as a Lapis Lazuli, an extremely rare and powerful gem who had the ability to manipulate water. "It's fine," Chrome Diopside shot the gem a smile. "My name is Chrome Diopside, what's yours?" "Oh, my name is Lapis, nice to meet you. Although these aren't the best of circumstances to meet under." "Yeah, sorry about that, if I could let you out I would, but I have a feeling Jasper would shatter me before we even got back to homeworld." "Yeah... She has quite the temper." Lapis sighed. "It doesn't matter though, I know that we'll all be shattered anyways. Me, Steven, those...Crystal Gems..." Lapis' face contorted into a look of anger. "Wait, there are other gems on this ship?" Chrome Diopside's surprise was quite apparent. "I was under the assumption that we would leave the rebels on the planet. I wonder why we took them." "My guess would have to be Steven. He's a gem, but he's also a human." Chrome Diopside's ears perked up hearing this. "Wait wait wait, a gem-human hybrid? How is that even possible?" "I don't know, but he's not a threat at all! But Jasper wouldn't listen, all she sees in Rose Quartz, his gem." Chrome Diopside went to speak again but was interrupted by the sounds of fighting. "What's going on down there?" Chrome Diopside thought. "That must be Steven! Please, if you want to help me, go make sure he's alright!" Lapis' face was filled with sadness. Chrome Diopside nodded. "Alright, I promise." Chrome Diopside started to head toward the fighting, but before she reached the source of the sounds, the ship gave a mighty lurch, accompanied by an explosion. "Oh no, we must be going down! I have to get back to Andalusite and Zircon! But....I can't leave Vaiduria either..." Chrome Diopside broke into a sprint and reached the hall where Vaiduria was hiding. She reached her hand forward. "Let's go!" Vaiduria nodded and grabbed Chrome Diopside's hand, and they ran off toward the two smaller gems. Turning the corner, Andalusite could be seen panicking, with Zircon trying to calm her. "Chrome! Thank goodness you're here! Who's that?" Zircon looked over at Vaiduria. "No time to explain, we need to get you guys to an escape pod! There's one pretty close by, give me a second to turn off these gem fields." Chrome Diopside's bracelet started to morph, taking the form of a small diamond symbol. She placed it on the wall in between the two cells, and the field turned off. "Hurry!" The four gems raced toward the escape pod, and as soon as they reached the area where it was located, Chrome Diopside pressed her foot on the activator switch. The pod rose from the floor, and the gems piled inside, and shot off towards the Earth. ***END OF CHAPTER 5***' ***THERE WILL BE A SHORT HIATUS PREDATING THE AIRING OF SEASON 1B*** ''''Prev>>> Chapter 4: Touchdown Next>>>> Chapter 6: Ground to Cover Back to main page>>> Galactic Journey Characters * Chrome Diopside * Jasper (debut) * Peridot (mentioned) * Lapis Lazuli (debut) * Steven Universe (mentioned) * Crystal Gems (mentioned) * Vaiduria * Andalusite * Zircon Category:Zzrmax's Content Category:Galactic Journey Category:Chapters